


Hawaiian Farewell

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Song Book [4]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hawaii, Longing, Reminescing Traveler, Song Lyrics, wistfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Even though Hawaii is being left behind, the visitor will always remember it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A song from my novel "Strangers Until That Day"

Hawaiian Farewell

I bid farewell to your beautiful islands  
Set like pears in a vast turquoise sea.  
And I wish I could claim these as my lands,  
‘Cause they’ve been like heaven to me.

Paradise couldn’t be half so lovely  
As these islands I’m leaving today.  
For ‘Aloha’ they whisper they love me,  
And forever my heart longs to stay.

Hawaii, your name stirs emotion;  
Such perfection I never can keep.  
For my home lies far over the ocean,  
But I’ll journey here nights when I sleep.

Hawaii, your name paints a picture  
With brush strokes of tropical isles.  
I fall victim to all that allures me  
In a land where the sun always smiles.

Paradise couldn’t be half so lovely  
As these islands I’m leaving today.  
For ‘Aloha’ they whisper they love me,  
And forever my heart longs to stay.


End file.
